Fishcake's troubles at Youkai Academy
by WolfWarior
Summary: Will Naruto finally find someone who can he call a friend, or maybe even love? Send by old geezer to the school where monster are everywhere what will son of the mighty Kyuubi do?
1. Chapter 1

**In this crossover between Naruto and Rosario+Vampire, I am using Pilot episode of Naruto where he is a son of Kyuubi. I added some changes for the better story.**

 **As for pairing, it will be complicated. I have a plan that Outer Moka will like Tsukune, but Inner will like Naruto, it will bring many problems for them. As for sure I can say that Naruto will be paired with Ruby and it will be harem probably. I will wait more until I will start make them feel romantic about each other.**

 **About Naruto, I am currently thinking about what type of kitsune made him. I was thinking about Time Kitsune most and he would use it as Ultear from Fairy Tail. Or Forest Kitsune and made it as if he had Mokuton. Or give him Wind.**

 ***Story Start***

At the mythical place by the name where lived their everyday life without care. After all at the place like this there is nearly nothing to care about. You just wake up, do your everyday job and then you can go sleep with a happy smile that you done something useful. For many people, life like this would be utterly boring but for humans here it was just like they liked it. Today was an extremely boring day, there was the nice weather outside without a single cloud on the sky and most inhabitants were resting in the shadow. Not a single problem existed for these people.

CRASH

"NAARUUTOOOOO !"

Well except one little detail. You see fifteen years ago, being which can be considered on the par with the gods attacked this place. None knows from where it comes or why it attacked worst possible place for the monster. Because this is the place which can be rated as a fortress against monsters. Numerous monks reside and on the top of the mountain their shrine reside. Even being of such might as Kyuubi no Yoko failed to destroy this place and paid the ultimate price for it. But it was a bittersweet victory for these people. Because from the strongest 9 monks which stood up against Kyuubi only one survive. Only one by the name Hiruzen Sarutobi which is, by the way, the originator of the scream.

And the reason for the scream is currently running as fast as winds allow him. While many knows about the attack not so many know about the legacy which Kyuubi left behind. After the battle was done and Sarutobi stood alone in the field he heard slight snoring, after looking around he found little kitsune. But this one was special, already born with nine tails his potential was greater than any others, his future will be full of hardship.

Because while he is Kyuubi as his father he cannot use his full power. For Hiruzen feared that such young being as Naruto would ultimately lost control of his power. So with one of oldest sealing techniques from the famous Uzumaki Clan he sealed Naruto powers with Eight Trigrams Sealing Style where he summoned Shinigami itself. By all right he should die from that but for unknown reasons Shinigami refused to take his soul.

From the young age, Naruto realized that he does not belong here with normal humans. He may look like a human with his power sealed, but his spirit is that of kitsune. That of course one can see on numerous pranks he had done in his life, or the fact that he holds little value about human life. After all why should he care about them? They certainly don't care about him, and they are repeatedly showing it to him every time they have a chance. Of course, none tried to kill for fear from him but being alone without friends can hurt more than physical wounds.

Well, right now one could argue as Naruto lie on the floor with the dumb as Hiruzen finally caught him and went into his 'lecture mode' as Naruto call it and started lecture him about proper behavior.

"Naruto you cannot continue like this. I refuse to let you become like your father. " It was a low blow to bring Naruto's father before him. Because even though he is a monster for everyone for Naruto he is still a father and from what he remember of him were his most happy memories.

"What do you want from me? I am bored! I cannot be like normal kids because I am a kitsune, I want to something which is fun not only sit here like you old fart." He stated in his defense as he was waving wildly with his hands around.

Hiruzen looked Naruto right to the eyes and chuckled to himself. "You are right. I need you to allow to be like normal kids and that is why you will go to school."

Naruto looked at him with a gobsmacked expression on his face "EH! Have you finally lost it old fart ?! There is no way that I will go to school and even if and I am saying if they would kick me out the first day." He denied even more as he crossed his arms.

"Well, you see this is the school is for special individuals like yourself and about a fact that you don't want to go... Well, that can be solved very easy." Replied Sarutobi with an amused smile on his face.

Naruto just stubbornly sits there with a scowl on his face, there is no way that he will go to some stupid school.

 **(Scene change)**

"Bye Naruto, enjoy the school and don't forget to write."

Naruto was crying anime tears as he sat in the bus which will take him to his new school. How the hell did this happened? One moment he is arguing about going to the school and next moment he is in the bus already leaving. Life was so cruel sometimes.

Of course, he did not give up without a fight because there is no way that he will wear something like that stupid school uniform. Well, at least he looks little formal, well formal as you can be with whiskers marks on your face and spiky hairs which looked like the sun itself touched them. For the sake of peace for that old fart, he at least wore the white shirt of course sleeves were rolled up to his elbow. He chooses tie of his favorite color which is orange! And trousers burnt orange because there is never enough of orange color. It reminds him of his father, and it looks so warm. Maybe it was because from his first memories, his father orange fur always brought him warm and such funny feeling that everything is alright.

He was so lost in his happy memories that he missed that bus driver was talking to him in his scary voice and could only sweatdrop because this was the first time that someone totally ignored his prepared scary speech.

As Naruto was totally lost in la la land he missed that someone else was picked up by the bus. He totally missed that he tried talk to him and he utterly missed that his legs carried him on reflex as he leaves the bus and again ignoring bus driver which sweatdropped again. As he was ignoring some stupid kid which was walking with him he could not ignore as bike rammed right to him and the person next to him.

When he finally regain his thought he could only watch as the reason for his headache was sucking blood from that annoying boy which was following him even if was ignoring him. Maybe he could disappear before someone notice him? Yes, that sounds like a good idea as he was preparing his master plan to escape when he noticed something which made him stop. Is that girl a vampire?

"I-I am so sorry " girl started apologizing to the boy who was making an expression of gaping fish. And now they were making this really awkward conversation, where I try, make you forget that I sucked your blood.

"Oh! By the way, I am Moka Akashiya." Great now they were already making introductions, he should really pay more attention.

"I am Tsukune Aono," that scrawny boy told them his name. Great! Does he except that he will remember it? The only reason he will remember that girl name is because she is sexy.

And now both of them were looking at him."Uzumaki Naruto." He introduced himself shortly.

That girl smiled shyly and it was so cute that it makes his heart feel funny.. "Um-mm Do you hate vampire?"

The scrawny boy started the panic and tried to made himself look cool before her about how vampires are great. As she was looking at him again with that smile he answered best as he could "Hmm Vampires are Meh." he shrugged his shoulders for better effect. Obviously it was a good answer because she started smiling so bright that it made the sun look like a shitty lamp.

Well after small talk they started walking away from each other and could not help but wonder if he just made friends.

 ***Story end***


	2. Chapter 2

***Story start***

Naruto groaned as he was sitting in his class already after he finally managed to escape from these two who declared themselves as his friends. What a ridiculous thought, he does not need friends, after all he was always alone why should he start care about someone?

And the reason why he was groaning? That Scrawny kid somehow ended in the same class as him, so he thought that it is a great idea to sit next to him and started talking to him. Why can he just leave him alone for Kami sake?! Can't he takes hint from how is he ignoring him?

And why is he even in school? If he could just break that stupid seal and use omnipotence he could know just about everything. But no! Big Bad Shinigami decided that it is good idea seal his power because he is first natural born Kyuubi. Well, you know what? Fuck you, you stupid asshole. Right now someone could question Naruto sanity about how is he threatening Death God, but he does not care! After all his soul belongs to Inari and not some stupid creepy white-haired asshole.

Now if he only was extremely lucky and in this stupid school is not a single Dragoon or Oni he could live here probably happy life. And reason for it? You see every single race have some weakness or as once Old Man told him everything have a weakness, be it human, monster, god or demon. And Kitsune main weaknesses is Dragoon and Oni because they can eat their soul which kinda sucks. But their main weakness is holy objects and 'men of the cloth'. So how badass was his father when he could fight against all odds and still nearly win? Say what you want about how his father was evil but for him he will forever be his idol and his 'Papa'.

Oh, Inari-same that boy is still talking to him, Why is he still talking to him? Someone, please save poor Naruto.

As if Inari heard his prayer his homeroom teacher walked into class and he have got sudden urge to pet the kitty. What? Never heard about eating life force as kitsune? Even though he never done it but that is only because he does not need to. After all his is always in his element, his element is always around and is unstoppable.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Youkai Academy!" Wow, what a cheerful person. "I am your home room teacher Shizuka Nekonome." Haha, she is really kitty. "I think all of you already know this but..." But what? "This is..." Dammit, what a wonderful smile. "School for the sake of Monsters to attend!" Oh yes, at least none here will call him a monster in the bad kind of meaning.

"Is it not great Scrawny Boy?! School for monsters like us! Imagine all these pranks one can do!" As Naruto looked where his random acquaintance sit because he was unusual quiet, which mean that he finally shut the hell up. He could not help but starting to laugh at his face. Oh, Inari! He looks like he saw a ghost. Because ghost business is scary shit. And it has nothing to do with the fact that Naruto could technically enter his ghost form where he should be ok from everything except that stupid Oni and Dragons.

Still why is that Boy so scared? Bah! Why should he care?

"Our current problem, The Earth has already come under the control of the humans! In order for us Monsters to continue to survive, We have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with the humans. At this Academy, you will be studying **'How to coexist with the humans'**!"

Naruto currently has his time of the day. For one he can watch his pretty teacher and on another hand he can watch that Scrawny Boy panic as if he was surrounded by hungry Racoons, stupid Racoons!

"So for that reason as a school rule you will all live your lives at this academy in **Human Form.** "

Ah, shit that means no alcohol. Stupid Old Man teaching him to drink. It is not like he is scared for his life but when kitsune is drunk or too careless the tail will appear and in Naruto case all nine fluffy tails will appear.

"Do you understand? It is a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! This is the foundation of coexistence. You are never to allow any fellow students to know your 'True Form' Understand?!"

Suddenly one from the students asked "Hey Teacher, Would it not be better for us to eat up those puny humans and in case of beautiful girls, better to molest them."

Naruto looked at him for a moment and then at Tsukune before he started laughing like a mad man. Of course, that made that Saiz-guy-something angry.

"What are you laughing at?" He angrily asked still laughing Naruto. After the moment, Naruto finally gained breath to answer.

"Sorry, Please continue Sensei." Dismissed threat Naruto and earned smile from his Teacher. On Naruto face, there was still smile like he knows something which none else knows. And reason? Well, he finally figured the reason for Tsukune panic. To think there is human among monsters. Ah, imagine all these pranks he can do with using him.

"Oh! Incidentally here at Youkai Academy, the teachers and students are all monsters, there are no genuine humans here!" Naruto snorted because he is sure that there is one. Luckily everyone ignored him as Sensei continue.

"Since this Academy is within Sacred World! To those humans who come to know of our existence, we will bring them death or something..."

On Naruto's face found a way his special smile which he used only when something really amused him. With that smile and eyes thin as a line along with his face and whisker it made him look perfectly like a fox. Few students who noticed him started to have inkling about what is he. Of course, Naruto was obvious to it as he continued looking at the Human boy who was looking really pale and was close to a heart attack. This is better then cinema!

Suddenly there was knock on the doors "Excuse me, Sorry I am late after the entrance ceremony I kinda got lost in the school..." And at that moment Moka Akashiya entered the room.

"Oh, that is fine, just take a seat" Shizuka-sensei answered her.

And that was everything before the nearly whole class went ballistic.

"Hot! She is too hot!"

"I am so happy to be in same class as this girl!"

And then she noticed Tsukune and jumped on him "It is Tsukuneeee! We are in the same class!?" Much to disaproval of again nearly whole class. Naruto was just happy that someone painted such big targed on that boy. Who knows what will happen to him today? Certainly something funny.

And so totally unespected she jumped on him too. " Oh and it is Naruto too! I am so happy that we are all together!" Like what the bloody hell. He just told her his name and she alredy is this familiar with him? Is this some kind of prank.

Naruto was so lost in his thought and Tsukune so lost from the fact that such beatufil girl was holding that both of them did not noticed as she took them from the class.

"Hey, hey isn't this cool halway" Moka chirped happily. In fact it was so happy that Naruto didn't notice that someone was holding him. And nearly ignored whole fact that whole halway was looking at them and started making coments on Moka beauty, be he did notice one thing.

"Hey who the hell are these two guys next to her?" Naruto turned around and get on his face that creepy smile that promised only pain. It was powered by his ilussion powers and it made whole halway fearfully step away from them. How dare they to place him together with Tsukune who is looking again like dead man walking.

"Hmm, such a pretty one. You are called Moka Akashyia are you not!? I am your classmate Saizo Komiya! Salutations!" He then grabbed Tsukune by collar and hold him in the air.

"By the way what is a beatufil lady like yourself associating with a guys like this." What the fuck does he mean guys like this. He is Naruto fucking Uzumaki not some fucking guy like this. With cherfull smile Naruto walked to him and looked right to his eyes.

"Hey, hey why are you hitting yourself?" With happy tone asked Naruto this soon humilihated guy. As behind him someone started talking.

"It's Saizo Komiya! "

"They say he cause too many problems out there in human society and was forced into this academy against his will. "

"He sounds like quite a ladies man, from all the humans women he's molested."

"He seem like he's probably one of those ill manered suspicious rogue monsters."

Discusion fallen silence as Saizo let Tsukune fall and punched himself into face. Confusion writeen all over his face. Naruto closed distance with still the same smile on his face.

"Why don't you stop punching yourself?" And procceded to punch himslef again and again. Before it could escalate further Moka grabbed both him and Tsukune and runned away.

"I'm sorry! I'm having fun with Tsukune and Naruto now! " As they were leaving last thing Saiyo saw was Naruto's face with his fox-smile.

 ***Story end***


End file.
